much ado about nightmare
by fanfictiongirl16
Summary: this is how beatrice betrayed benedick with other women !


don Pedro saddle up everyone horse and everyone had there army clothes on and brought there gun and then don Pedro and don john got on there horse and so did everyone else except for benedick.

"sweet, sweet beatrice please be safe "benedick said "and don't let any stranger in our home , got me " he said giving her a glare to know he serious about this.

"Alright signior benedick !!! "beatrice said "anything else?" she said smiling at her husband like a sun talking to his husband moon .

"beatrice!!" benedick said "and no " he said lean in and kissing her on her sweet a delicate lips like he and she did on the wedding day.

then benedick got on his horse and rode off with the other guy and then she when back to there apartment which they got from don Pedro for a wedding present.

a few month later before her husband benedick was about come home from war . she decided to call it a night but before she turn in for the night there was a knock at the door so she when downstairs and open it and it was a women with black hair and brown eyes and she had a white

shirt on and rain boot on cause it was raining out side right now and she was soaking wet then the sweet girl begin to speak.

"pardon me miss but i got lost and i don't know where my house is " hero said "and it pouring down rain and i need somewhere to stay for the night cause i can't find my way around" she then start freezing from all the cold air that was in the house.

"i don't know" beatrice said " one side tell me to let you in because it raining but the other side saids to listen to benedick and don't let you in" she said stroking her chin for her decision on what to do.

"Please , miss I'm lost and it's raining out here and it cold out here "hero said "and I'm all alone and i need somewhere to stay because i can't tell which house is mind because all of them seem the same in the rain and also I'm colorblind "she said as she shove her finger into her own arm and making them bleed while she crying on her front porch.

"Alright, alright come on in and don't cry "beatrice said "come on, sit down "she said going into the kitchen to make her some coffee for her to warm her up.

"hey do you mind if i stick my clothes in your washer and dryer and then take a hot shower "hero said "please miss , I'm very cool? and my clothes is all dirty "she said looking up at the women with her puppy dog face on.

"sure but don't be in there for two long" beatrice said "And don't put your Landry on my Landry "she said smiling as she look back at the girl as she walk away.

a few minutes later beatrice was sitting on the couch watching TV when the Landry when off then she got up and put her cup of coffee down and then walk to the Landry room. then she open the dryer and then fold up the women clothes and then stuck them in a basket then when to go give them to her. As she was up by the door she then knock several times then she heard a sweet voice.

"come in and give them to me ,miss " hero said" what your name ?"she said smiling at the women from outside.

"beatrice "beatrice said "are you sure you want me to come in to deliver your clothes?"she said confused to why she want me in there with here

"yes beatrice " hero said "yes , i want you deliver my clothes "she said touching her breast while think about what beatrice would look like naked.

"ok, I'm coming in " beatrice said "what in the world " she said when she took her hand off her eye and saw the cute girl naked with nothing on.

"hey beatrice "hero said "do you like what you see " she said walking up to beatrice and stick a hand down into her pussy and then lean in and kiss her.

"stop , stop , stop" beatrice said "I'm married "she said drop her clothes and pushing her away from her face so she can catch her breath.

"so who cares "hero said "let just have some fun "she said lean in and kisses her one more time as her wet hero wet breast touch beatrice's.

then they move to beatrice and benedick room as hero took off beatrice jean and underwear hero start feeling her dry pussy as she shove two finger into her pussy. she then start to kiss her mouth then she start to kiss back then she stop. then took off beatrice shirt and bra as hero Trail little kiss down beatrice neck she then start to moan. then hero lay beatrice down and put her pussy up against beatrice pussy then hero pulled the cover over her and beatrice then start going up and down on her pussy for two hour then came then soon after that they when to sleep .then when hero woke up it was five - thirty in the morning then she got up and got her clothes on then kiss beatrice goodbye then when she was about to leave she then said to her sleeping beatrice.

"that was the best night ever "hero said "i feel like I'm eighteen again " she said walking out having a big smile on her face as she walk to her farther house.

soon after the girl left benedick came home from war as he pulled up to his house on his light brown horse he

saw that the door was open so he then get off his off his horse and come in and shut the door.

"beatrice,beatrice " benedick said "come on beatrice, stop playing game with me? were are you? "he said as he walked down the hall he then shut off the shower and then closed the door and also closed the Landry door then make it to there stinky bedroom and see beatrice all naked .

then beatrice wake up then turn toward benedick "hey baby "beatrice said "what are you looking at "she said looking down at her naked self trying not cry.

"what is this baby some kind of joke because when i got home the front door was open then shower was on and the door of the shower was open and then the Landry door was open "benedick said "And please don't tell me you let someone in here and you sleep with them " he said getting all fire up try to put all his anger out on his own wife.

"no it not " beatrice said "and i did sleep with someone benedick but i really sorry "she said red face and ready to burst out into million of tear right now because she mess up.

"no that not ok beatrice you going behind my back isn't ok with me "benedick said "and seen your doing that crap i going to divorce ,you "he said walking out on her as he turn around he could see her cry.

two months later beatrice live with a therapist for six months and benedick remarried to don Pedro brother don john and they have been Wrecking chaos all throughout Messina.


End file.
